


After I Wake Up

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Zoisite, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Shitennou wake up, two years later.Several scenes from an adventure that never was.
Relationships: Kunzite/Zoisite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Wayback Exchange 2020, anonymous





	After I Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



The first thing Zoisite realised after waking up, was the wind against her cheek. Her back was cool and damp, and the wet smell of morning dew filled her nostrils.

Kunzite lay besides her, asleep with his arms over his chest. He looked like a doll, she thought, the kind she used to play with as a child. Long hair spread out over the field, laid down to rest like her favourite warrior prince.

She took his hand, squeezing it gently. It was warm and firm, and somehow, it made tears well up inside her. None of them had been warm for years, the magic in their veins had chilled them to the bone.

He opened his eyes and reached up to embrace her, tugging her down with him to lie on his chest, holding her like it was their very last moment on earth. Her heart beat as fast as it could, and god - It matched his.

After some time, he tugged her up. Leaned in to kissed her face, put his cape around her shoulders, pressing his hands over them as if she would disappear, before sliding his hand down her arm and taking her hand without breaking contact. It felt a little awkward to have such attentions displayed outside of the bedroom, but she supposed that it was alright with no-one around to see. And then she remembered the pain of execution, and her chest felt heavy and she held tighter onto his hand.

She kept holding onto him as they found a road and started walking down it, to wherever the next destination lay.

Her magic was very weak, but she could sense a bus stop further down the road, and something faint that seemed to be a phone booth.

—-  
”You guys are lucky that there was a highway near here.” Nephrite frowned, scratching the side of his head as he held onto the steering wheel, steering the car towards the highway.

”We were luckier that you reincarnated in your apartment.” Zoisite frowned from the backseat, leaning against Kunzite’s shoulder. ”Some of us had to sleep in the fields.”

”I had the option of not picking up the phone. It was very tempting, My water bed is extremely comfortable.” His voice was ice-cold. ”Especially after Jadeite came knocking on my door dressed as a shrine maiden at 3 AM - ”

”Shrine maiden? Huh, kinky.” Zoisite put a finger to her lips. ”And here I thought you preferred middle sch-”

”Nephrite, we are in your debt. Allow us to pay for dinner.” Kunzite sharply cut her off with one of his many diplomatic manouvers.

Nephrite snorted. ”Do you guys even have enough magic to make money?”

Kunzite’s gaze dropped. Zoisite caught it for two seconds, before deciding that this was the perfect opportunity to nuzzle his shoulder.

”We do have enough magic to -”

”Don’t pull that crap with me, Kunzite. We all have it, and takes way too long to get replenished.” He whistled, glancing at his watch. ”I gotta be at my office in half an hour. Be happy that I took this ’undercover’ thing seriously, else our asses would be broke.”

”Endymion-sama - ”

”Is a college kid. A college kid! He barely remembers us, for fucks’ sake - ” The truck in front of them slowed down, causing Nephrite to slam the brakes.

”Carefull!” Zoisite put a light shield around the car, preventing them from slamming into a tree. ”I don’t have much more magic, so please for the love of god, cool it!”

They drove on in silence. Kunzite’s arm was nice and warm, and Zoisite enjoyed sleeping against it, at least until they reached the fancy apartment in Ginza.

———

They did not reach Ginza.

Nephrite stopped in downtown Shibuya, opening the door with the automated system. ”Get the fuck out of here. You know where my apartment is, now go get a wardrobe. Or whatever you need.” He reached into his pocket and threw Kunzite a roll of cash.

”Ok, Mr. Grunge CEO.” Zoicite quipped, causing the red sports’ car to storm off with the full extent of it’s acceleration. Kunzite groaned, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. The sunlight was growing stronger, and the chill of living death was no longer shielding them.

The hustle and bustle of downtown Shibuya felt strangely exhausting. Everyone seemed so loud, and the heat was growing utterly unbearable. Zoisite quickly took the lead, steering Kunzite towards a stray Uniqlo.

It felt very strange to be shopping for clothes. Endymion’s army had provided her with a uniform for work, an array of medals to wear to dinner, and a salary that she was able to spend on a rotating evening dress for balls and other festive occasions. The thought of having to choose something that wasn’t work-related seemed completely foreign, as was the idea of no longer being in Endymion’s employ.

She looked around to see what the other girls her age was wearing, and settled for a pair of jeans and a wide-collared T-shirt that hung off of her shoulder. Cool in this weather, easy to move in. Looked like it fit in. Definitely more practical than the black wool suit.

Kunzite followed her all the way to the changing rooms, where they regretfully parted ways. He appeared some time later wearing a tucked-in shirt and a pair of trousers.

”That’s very formal.” She smiled. ”Planning to upstage the CEO?”

”It’s only until I can get a proper suit tailored.” Kunzite sighed, looking her over from head to toe. ”You look good.”

Zoisite’s heart jumped. One wasn’t meant to be complimented on the quality of one’s condition. A general’s uniform was meant to be spotless at all times, save during the heat of battle. Formal dresses were a different story, but everyone looked their best during balls. It would be unthinkable not to.

”How kind of you to say.” She answered with the usual decorum of a ballroom event, tossing her head to make her ponytail bounce.

—-

The atmosphere back home was tense, to say the least. Jadite’s hands were folded in front of him, his face exuding a very serious expression despite the purple jogging suit. Kunzite was engaged in a staring contest with Nephrite, who was looking statelier than Zoisite could ever remember him being. Of course that twat had to go ahead and lord his department store over everyone’s heads. No wonder he kept failing.

”…Despite everything, we are Lord Endymion’s knights.” Nephrite continued, his eyes narrowing. ”I understand that we were all acting under the orders of a corrupted superior. As such, I will allow bygones to be bygones. You are free to room here, as long as certain conditions are met.” His words were slow and measured, as if he were a barrel full of explosives just waiting for a spark. ”Kunzite, I have a position open for an executive with your management skills. I cannot make any promises to a salary while you are in training, but rest assured that this opportunity would not otherwise be open to you.”

He turned to Zoisite with a wide smile on his face, eyeing her like she was a naughty child. ”And you, Zoisite. You are sixteen years of age. There are places for people like you.”

Zoisite glared at him. He had better not send her to do any shady shit, or else she’d - She’d -

”The new school year starts in a few weeks. I’ll get you into any school you want, so take your pick.” He grinned wolfishly at her. Heat rose through her shoulders and turned her stare into a youma-like death ray.

She would have to kill him. Again.

”And Jadeite.”

”I will make do, My Lord. I have an apartment in Juuban, and my disguises - ”

”Cancel the contract. Or start renting the apartment out, whatever. But stay here. Choose a high school.”

”A high school!? I’m old enough for university - My Lord, I’m a working adult!”

”Not by this world’s standards.” Nephrite sighed. ”It’ll be much easier for you to keep connections up if you have experience and a genuine backstory. Trust me on this one.”

Jadeite’s face contorted with rage. His knuckles were turning white. Zoisite shot him a smile from the other side of the room. At least she wasn’t facing this hell alone.

—-

“That bastard!” Zoisite groaned. “Four years of the Tellurian academy, two years of training under your hands, and for what!? Three more years of mandatory education before I can go back to serving in an army that isn't open to women!” She buried her head in her knees, thankful that Jadeite wasn’t around to see her.

Kunzite gently tucked a blanket over her shoulders. “I know…” He sighed. “I don’t like seeing my work go to waste, either.”

“Don’t you start. You'll still be making more than my pocket money, anyway…” Zoisite moaned, allowing him to run his hand over her back.

“What about my favourite student?” Kunzite frowned, catching her off-guard. She blushed, lowering her head as he ran his knuckle against her cheek, allowing him to lean in and steal a kiss. It was soft and gentle, comforting enough to make her legs fold, toppling her into the familiar warmth of his arms.

“I’m disappointed, too. But it’s just as well; Until we find out what Endymion-sama wants, it’s our best chance at getting to know present-day Earth.”

“Endymion-sama..” Zoisite blushed, sighing happily as Kunzite fiddled with her hair.

\---

The school seemed, by all standards, adequate.

It lay near Ochanomizu station. The uniforms were of a traditional dark sailor model, the kind that would look good in any weather, and co-ordinate well with jewellery (Not permitted at school, but ). The students carried themselves well, and it lay in the top 5 ranks of Tokyo U admissions. The all-girls’ policy made it impossible for Jadeite to enter, which was just as well - His own chosen school, Infinity Academy, was close enough to make shared transportation possible.

(Getting there was pure torture. The Tokyo Subway system was crowded, dirty, undignified and not worthy of an officer, even a retired one.)

Zoisite took a deep breath, steeling herself as she walked through the gates, taking care to look for the group of people who were not dressed in school uniforms.

”Excuse me.”

A tap on her shoulder had her turning around, only to realise that she was standing face-to-face with someone too familiar for comfort, though she didn’t really quite recall why.

”Are you part of the orientation group?” The girl asked, looking fairly out of place in what was obviously Uniqlo’s basics, assembled to make a Harajuku jumper look classy. An admirable attempt, if somewhat off.

Zoisite nodded. ”Yes. We’re early, it seems.”

”Oh, thank gosh.” The girl sighed. ”N-Not that I was planning to be late, or anything. It’s just that - This school, you know? It really makes you want to give a good impression.”

”You don’t always strive for a good impression?” Zoisite tilted her head, enjoying the confused flush on the girl’s face.

”I do! It’s just, you know. Not much happens during summer vacation.” The girl sighed, looking away. Her hair seemed too long, somehow, and her voice sounded just slightly familiar. Zoisite hoped it wasn’t one of the sailor - Senshi, she reminded herself. Either way, her hair was too long. The students were all walking around with their hair styled in buns, or in ponytails. The ribbon at the back of the girl's crowning-glory hairstyle looked more evocative of a middle-schooler grown tall.

”The brochure told us to meet near the south entrance. Judging by the angle of the sun, it’s probably in this direction.” Zoisite pointed towards the path, motioning for the girl to follow. They walked for some time, following paths and signs to get around what seemed to be a disproportionately large campus, before Zoisite finally couldn’t take it any more.

She nodded towards a nearby alcove, motioning for Naru to stand in front of her.

”What is your name?”

”Osaka Naru - ”

”Very well. Osaka-san, please turn around.”

”Ok..?” Naru turned around, baring her shoulders. Zoisite gently took her hair down, re-arranging the bow with a hair scrunchie from the bottom of her pocket, until Naru’s hair was set in a simple, side-swept ponytail, her bow arranged to keep her bangs away from her face. Assymetrical and very simple, but elegant and not too far from the look favoured by the schoolgirls.

”There.” Zoizite smiled, admiring her handiwork. ”Now, we match.” _More importantly, we blend in._

Naru’s eyes shone. ”Wow, thank you, ah- ”

”Saito. Saito Zoi.” Zoisite smiled, using a tiny bit of magic to make her name sound naturally Japanese. Osaka flinched, as if remembering something. Her eyes narrowed for a split second, long enough for Zoisite to feel that something was amiss.

”That’s a nice name!” The smile returned to her lips. ”It sounds a little foreign…”

A direct jab at nationality. Not strange, given Zoisite’s hair colour. ”It’s… Finnish.” She nodded, feeling pleased with herself. Blonde hair was not going to stand out too much here, given the comparatively high amount of foreign-born students.

”Oh.” Osaka’s blush told of a person completely unprepared for foreign relations. Zoisite almost felt a little sorry for her, being thrown to the wolves after (presumably) passing some scholarship exam for the common people.

The rest of the orientation went well. They toured the building, spoke to several club members, and were given short introductory classes by teachers eager to impress. For all her naivety, Osaka seemed motivated in her studies, eagerly filling Zoisite in on the local history curriculum during lunch hour. By the end of the day, Zoisite had made up her mind to keep Osaka around. A contact with knowledge of earth culture would be useful, and Osaka’s submissive streak meant less potential for intrigue.

As soon as they reached the school gates, Zoisite brought out her (Well, actually Nephrite’s) planner, skimming through until she reached the part for contacts.

”May I have your name and adress, please?”

Naru’s cheeks flushed. She took the book from Zoisite and scrawled down her name, address, and phone number, before bringing out a small notebook and asking Zoisite to do the same. Her hands flew behind her back, she fidgeted in a way that seemed uncomfortably familiar, like an aqquantince from long past.

As she walked away, smiling and waving, it finally hit Zoisite.

_Well. This could be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Research tells me that female officers were just starting to be a thing in the 90's in the Japanese army/self-defence force. Since it's the 90's and the Shitenou have been asleep for some time, I'm not counting on them to be aware of the fact.
> 
> Zoisite's school is very loosely based on Ochanomizu academy, a top-ranking school near Ochanomizu station. I don't think it allows it's students to wear jewellery.


End file.
